A Poison Called Love
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: For the KHR Rare Pair Week 2018. Day One, Storm Day: Soulmate Au/ Body Disposal. Where Bianchi does not handle rivals well.


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement.

Warning contains: AU, Alternate Universe, Oc death, Occ, murder, mentioned murder, broken characters, tragedy, Bianchi, childhood trauma, soulmate's and soulmark's.

* * *

A Poison Called Love

As she dumped the large bag on the ground Bianchi wondered, not for the first time, how she became like this. Thinking about it she suppose it started with her parent's.

* * *

When Bianchi had been a young girl, there was nothing she wanted more then to find her soulmate. Looking at her parents and the way their soulmark's would glow, as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Bianchi had always thought, 'I want that. I want someone to love me, like daddy loves mommy.'

Soulmark's are a birthmark everyone is born with. People are born with incomplete, that is half a soulmark. A person's soulmark will form a picture or shape when combined with their soulmate's soulmark. When soulmates look into each other eyes their soulmark's will glow.

Bianchi had thought that her parent's soulmark's, were the perfect symbol of true love, a heart. With her mother's soulmark being the top of the heart forming an m shape, on the back of her hand. While her father's soulmark looked like a v on the back of his hand. Her own soulmark disappointed Bianchi, a half circle with intertwining lines inside it. She had wanted to find her soulmate, to meet and fall in love with them. Until she learned that soulmate's weren't forever.

Until her baby brother and that woman had come along. It was then that Bianchi learnt that soulmarks bring nothing but pain.

It had been difficult for Bianchi to accept that her father had a mistress. That even though her parents where soulmates they could hate and do horrible things to each other. Bianchi had watched as her parents grew more distant. Her father leaving the house for long periods of time, only to come home smelling of cheap perfume. Her mother took to isolating herself in her room.

One day Bianchi father had returned with a woman and a small baby.

The fight that followed had been disastrous. The baby had been allowed to stay…her new brother, father had informed her. For years her parents had fought until one day, her father's mistress had died. After this her parents stopped fighting. They stopped talking to each other.

While her parents never directly talked about what happened, Bianchi knew. Her mother had killed father's mistress. And Bianchi agreed with her mother's action. In the mafia it is kill or be killed. It's only natural to get rid of an enemy.

It was because of this that Bianchi grew to hate the idea of soulmates and soulmark's. So it should come to no one's surprise that Bianchi had no interest in finding her own soulmate. But even though she didn't want to find her soulmate, Bianchi still desired to find and be loved.

Her first few lovers had been no good. Each and every one of them had cheated on her. So Bianchi handled it like her mother had. But then her lovers would get so angry… at her…and Bianchi had to… break up with them. Eventually she thought she had found her true love in the number one hitman, Reborn, but even then he had left her. So she had followed. If Reborn would not look at her, then she would simply…remove… whoever had captured his attention.

It was then that Bianchi would meet her soulmate a small timid boy, a boy with gravity defying brown hair and big brown eyes.

When she first approached the boy and looked him in the eye, her soulmark glowed and she noticed how the boys own soulmark shone. But it made no difference. Whether this boy was a rival or her soulmate, she would destroy him and take Reborn for herself. Unfortunately Bianchi had been unsuccessful in her assassination attempts and before she could kill her soulmate, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn had stepped in and offered her a teaching position. At that time she told herself, she had only accepted to stay close to her precious Reborn. She would never admit she had been curious about her soulmate.

But as the years passed and her feelings changed from hatred, tolerance, acceptance, friendship, admiration and finally love. Bianchi found herself with a problem. She loved him. She truly loved him and not like her previous lovers but an unconditional, all consuming love. She wanted him to love her and she didn't want him to hate her.

But Bianchi is… herself… and she can't help but try to… remove… those that where in the way of her love.

It started off small. She accidently poisoned Haru and Kyoko. Not anything major, just a simple stomach bug. The next time she nearly killed Chrome, thankfully the girl's powers of illusions saved her. Then came Hayato, it had been an accident. She had never meant to almost kill her dear little brother. The damage had been so extensive that she had to call in that disgusting man.

* * *

Waiting outside the room for news on her Hayato, Bianchi wondered what she would do if he died. Vaguely she wondered if she could take his place and be her soulmates storm guardian.

When the door had finally opened and a man wearing a white coat, with a disheveled appearance stepped out, Bianchi made a face.

"I was surprised to hear from you," Shamal state with none of his usual flirtatious attitude.

"Is that so?" Bianchi asked.

"Yeah," Shamal confirmed. "Usually you're not this sloppy."

Bianchi said nothing. Refusing to give the man a reaction.

Shamal smirked bitterly, "but then again considering you're her daughter…I suppose this was expected."

"I mean, this is how you normally do things." Shamal muttered, "take out the rivals…"

"You know he'll hate you," Shamal stated.

"So what!" Bianchi demanded, "you're going to tell him?!"

Taking a long drag of his cigarette Shamal answered, "no."

She felt herself relax at the answer.

"I wont have to," Shamal explained. "One day you'll go to far and you know it will happen. It's only a matter of time until you successfully kill one of them."

Bianchi said nothing.

"Hey have you ever thought about …" Shamal paused as he gave Bianchi an odd look, "dealing with your rivals in a different manner?"

"I mean, it's not as if you actually need to kill them." Shamal explained. "All you need is for them to not be in the way."

"What… do you mean," Bianchi questioned.

"I guess what I'm saying is," Shamal paused and took a drag of his cigarette, "set them up with someone else instead."

* * *

It was thanks to that talk with Shamal that Bianchi had found a way to deal with her rivals without upsetting her love. So she had dealt with them in a new way. Instead of …removing… them, Bianchi played matchmaker. It had been surprisingly easy. The cloud guardian had already held some interest in the mist girl. It only took a few carefully planned missions and rendezvous for the two to enter into some kind of relationship. Kyoko had perhaps been the easiest. Bianchi had simply made a few phone calls to find a young, eligible and rich men. Once she had narrowed it down she had simply called in a few favors to have them run into her. Hayato and Haru had been the most difficult. The two were the most obsessive and hyper aware of the lot. But a locked room and some aphrodisiac had dealt with them. Hayato had always been a good man, he wouldn't abandoned the mother of his child.

With her main rivals gone things quieted down. She could now focus on slowly making her soulmate, love her. But things are never that simple. Although she had dealt with her loves previous admirers, that didn't mean new rivals wouldn't show up. And sometimes matchmaking didn't work.

* * *

Unzipping the bag Bianchi looked down at heart shaped face of her former rival. A sweet girl with big green eyes, bright smile and carefully curled golden locks. Now those curls are loose and tangled. Her eyes are cold and dead looking. Lips chapped and slightly parted. Bianchi bent down and reached out to gently caress the now cold skin of the dead girl. It only took a matter of seconds for her ability to go into effect, to turn anything into poison cooking.

Standing back up, Bianchi waited until the body resembled a puddle of purple goo, with small mushrooms growing from and worms crawling through it. Satisfied with her work, she grabbed a shovel and started to pile dirt over the goo. Then mixed the goo into the dirt. In a matter of days deadly mushrooms would be growing from the spot.

Finished, Bianchi wiped her hands on her jeans and proceeded to leave, to head home.

* * *

After returning home Bianchi took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She then made her way to one of the kitchens in the Vongola estate. As she mixed ingredients into a bowel she once again wondered how she ended up like this. Deep in thought it wasn't until she heard a squeak that she realized she was no longer alone.

Turning towards the sound her eyes widened as she met the brown eyes of a young man, with gravity defying hair.

"Tsuna," Bianchi said in greeting.

Chuckling nervously Tsuna muttered, "Bianchi-san, I didn't think you would be back so soon. Didn't you go ingredient shopping…"

"That's right," the lies easily fell from Bianchi lips, "but what I wanted hasn't ripened yet. I'll need to check back on it in a few days."

"Is that so," Tsuna said as he started to edge towards the exit.

"Tsuna?" Bianchi suddenly said.

"Ah yes?!" Tsuna answered.

"Won't you have tea with me?" Bianchi asked.

Trying to think of an excuse but unable to, Tsuna looked to Bianchi and saw her happy expression. Sighing in defeat he sat at the table in the kitchen.

As Bianchi happily made tea she supposed the reason why she had ended up like this is because, 'I am my mother's and father's daughter.'

* * *

OMG, so apparently there is a rare pairing event going on right now! Only recently realized it. By recently I mean last night. I've been finding it a bit hard to write recently, so I thought I'd try to take part in the event. Why wont my words fit together properly!

Anyway here is the first prompt for the KHR 2018 rare pairing event. The prompt for day 1 is, Storm Day: Soulmate AU/ Body Disposal. Since Tsuna is my favorite character, he will of course be one of the love interest. For the rare pairing I chose Bianchi/Tsuna. With a broken Bianchi who finds and falls in love with her soulmate, Tsuna. She also has a tendency to kill off her rivals. Don't worry, no canon characters where killed in this fic.


End file.
